Sometimes monsters are familar faces
by NanookRoseBane
Summary: Cassie Thompson is about to not only learn the turth about where her brother disappeared off too, but why her home town has now became the Murder capital of the world. The monsters are about to come out and play. What will Cassie do when one of the monsters has a familar face? Can she cope with the truth? The summer of 1982 is about to mess poor little Cassie up..
1. Introduction

**So, I've decided to come back and start writing again. I had a story up before, that I took down. It was a Children of the Corn story that I plan on fixing up and posting later on down the road. For now here is my new go at writing since 2012 lol (the last time I wrote on here) I hope you enjoy my take at a Lost boys fic, with my story..Sometimes monsters are familar faces. I dunno when my updates will be, but I will try to update as often as possible! Please don't be afraid to to correct me on spellings and any other thing you might see that needs a tweak! RR's are greatly welcomed!**

 **Disclamer-I do not own the lost boys, only the oc's that I have created and do not take credit for david or any of the others. I will do my best to match their personality's to them in the movie. But other then that,everything else is of my creation.**

 **A bit about my main Oc Cassie Rose Thompson-She's about to be 17, born June 12th, 1965 in Santa Carla, California. She has long brown hair, hazel brown eyes. She is 5'3". She's a bit on the chunky side and her style is a little bit out there. She is the kid sister to Laddie Axel Thompson. Who is older in this version of the lost boys. Sam and them will not be present in this. Least not for now. I may bring them later on. Anyway..on to the story!**

 ** _(Chapter will be short as its just an introduction to the story_** ~)

 **Introduction-A little bit of history.**

I was five the first time I saw true violence. I didn't understand what had happened at the time, but my happy little family had fallen to a million pieces. Now looking back I can see the truth that had broken us. My father. He became the reason for the pain that my family went through. The reason my brother disappeared and the reason I now sit here under the pier watching the waves crash up against the rocks a few feet away. The moonlight shining a soft light over the beach. Though from where I sit, its pretty beam doesn't reach me. I'm swallowed up in the shadows of the night. The only sounds are the waves and my rugged breathing from running. Why? Well, you see..my father had become a very abusive man. The world started to crush him and instead of asking for help and let my mother help take off some of the weight in a none violent way. He sought booze and abuse. He'd get piss drunk then beat on us like it was our fault he had become the way he had.

First it was just arguing with my mom all the time, late nights out. Then coming home and passing out drunk. Then physical abuse started. It went from just my mom, to my older brother, then to me. My mom had tried to protect me and my sibling, but eventually she gave up trying to do anything. She just sat there like the broken doll she was and watched everything through glazed eyes as her new found "friend" surged through her veins. Laddie, my older brother use to stick up for me when mom no longer would. But by the time he was sixteen and I was twelve, things had took another bad turn. He started getting hateful even to me. he started coming in late himself, sleeping all day only then to just disappear all over again. Till eventually he just stopped showing up. I looked for him. But it seemed that just like most other teens around here, he had became another missing face in the endless sea of missing posters plastered around the town. Now at sixteen almost seventeen, I had finally had enough of the home that had become my hell. And did what most kids in my situation do, I ran away. My old man had hit me for the last time..

I figured that running away would end my pain and that eventually I could find where I belong. That perhaps I can find happiness somewhere here in Santa Carla, California. But as my luck goes it seems I'll always be running away from something. But never in my wildest dreams did I think I would see my brother once again. In the weeks to come, life as I know it will be even more flipped upside down as the truth of the missing people will become known and I'll find out the true meaning of a monster as the things that go bump in the night come out to play and one turns out to be a familar face.


	2. Wandering and something wicked

Well here it is, my first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! As always, if you see something that needs fixed please let me know! RR's are very welcomed! updates will come as often as they can!

(Little warning ahead of time, slight gore at the end of the chapter!)

(Also some words might be spelt wrong. I've tried to catch all my mistakes but If you happen to see some I missed. Please let me know so i can fix them! Thank you!)

Chapter 1-Wandering and something wicked.

I'm not excatly sure how long I've sat under this pier for. Just watching the waves crash on the shore as I try and gather everything in my head of the recent events that had taken place. My right side of my face hurt something awful. My father like every other night had been drunk out of his mind and looking for some way to abuse me and my mother. Tonight it was over a dish in the sink, one single fucking dish! He had grew outraged and I had just so happened to walk in at that time. Yay me! And that ended with a few words spat back and forth and then me running out the back door nursing my new brusied face. People know what goes on. But to them, I was just another low life Thompson kid. So what the hell was it to them if I was being abused at home? I didn't have any family to run off too. My mom's mom had died when I was three. She was the only other family I had here. She adored me and my older brother. She even use to adore my father, we all did. And my friends, well the two I have are crazier then anyone I know. The Frogs. What a last name. A weird last name to go with two even more weird teenage boys. But, I love them. We all have been friends for the last six years. Outcasted by others we were all we had. And though they weren't abused by their parents, their parents weren't excatly there for them either. Usually too high out of their minds to care about the things around them, kids inculded.

I had thought about going to their comic book shop they own and live above. But, I didn't want to bother them while they worked and have them fuss over my face. Plus, they can be kinda too intense at times. Especially when going on about the suposed vampires reeking havoc over the city. I'm sure there is something wicked out there, I mean someone or something sure is killing all these people. But vampires? Come on! They even try and claim werewolves run city hall or some crazy theory like that. I usually have to try and keep them out of trouble when they start going on about that stuff. They once tried too stake this really pale girl who came into their shop one night. Poor thing was scared out of her mind and of course seen the next day arm in arm with some other girl. The sun high in the sky and beating down hard with out a care if it was frying the people under its rays or not. I swear it's like babysitting two little kids. I mean Edgar is fifteen and Alan just turned sixteen, so they aren't much younger then me. But they sure do act it sometimes. I usually just agree with them so they will hush about whatever they are going on about and try and make sure they don't stake no one who looks a little to pale for thier likings. Thankfully when we first met I was rocking a killer tan, so I was safe and we ended up bonding over our love of comics instead of a near death experince by their hand. Alan was the first one I connected with, Edgar always being more of the closed off, giving you a hella hard time till he thought he could trust you if he ever did type. I loved it about him though, because it made him very protective over those he loved and cared about. Alan though too, hesitant at first warmed up quicker then his brother. They were like over baring, protective, crazy siblings that I loved to death.

Though, I missed Laddie and have since the day he disappeared. "Stupid fucking bastard of a father." I grumble, rubbing at the side of my face gently. A cool breeze blows and makes me shiver slightly. Pulling my thin hot pink jacket around my shivering form a little tighter, I stand and try and brush my unrurly hair out of my face. Sand sticks to my legs and slightly fills my ragged black converses as I do. Brushing the sand off my bare legs and bottom, I head for the boardwalk. Wondering if I have enough money in my pocket for a hot dog or something else to fill my stomach. Not much bothered about the sand in my shoes as it happens on a daily. It only take me a good fifteen minutes to make it to the boardwalk. The sounds of it the first thing I hear, before the lights come into view off in the dinstance. Bonfires here and there liter the beach with teens and young adults gathered around them, drinking and goofing off. I avoid them as best I can. Especially one in paticular. The foulest of species surround it, hooping and hollering as some heavy metal song plays from a radio speaker. Sand kicking up around thier dancing feet, hair wild, clothes ripped and ragged as if homeless. Surf nazis. Though a lot of us like to call them wannabe pig rapist surfers. But that's besides the point. I avoid them as if they are a plauge. Which I mean in their own way they are. They are always stealing comics from the Frog brothers too. Jerks.

Making my way up the stairs and on to the boardwalk I find the place still pretty lively. Meaning it must not be as late as I thought it was. Colorful lights surround me, along with carnival music, laughter and chatter. Most of the people still on the boardwalk are the unrurly teens, as the older people have called it a night and little ones have been taken home and tucked into bed. Didn't matter to me who cluttered the place or not. I didn't mingle with them and they didn't mingle with me. I don't know excatly why I didn't have other friends, why I was cast out as an outsider. It just seemed to happen the older I got. And I know it couldn't be my style or anything. I mean have you seen some of these people? I guess it really don't matter. Just means less people to get close to right? Sighing and once more trying to fix my hair I head in search of food. Coming up to a hot dog stand I dig in my pocket and find ten dollars. Two dollars and something later spent, I'm now seated on a bench stuffing my face with a loaded hot dog and downing a much needed drink of sprite. My hevily black ringed hazel brown eyes scanning the sights around me as I do. I do a double take of a group of bikers a few feet away, most of their backs turned to me. Tilting my head I look at one in paticular, he has longish dark brown hair kinda like mine and is clothed in a leather jacket that looks kinda familar to me. Though I can't see his face, just the back of him. Something feels off. But as i notice I'm being stared at by one of his friends, Whos pretty blonde hair is wild and out there as if a member of Twisted sister a smirk plastered on his face as he had caught me straring. I give a sheepish look and turn my head away, standing up. Throwing away my trash I don't give the bikers another glance. Though had I of, I would have notice all of them staring at me as I walked away. And in that moment I would have learned something very important. I knew one of them.

I had seen a few of them around, twisted sister included. They had showed up a few months back. Causing havoc the moment they stepped foot here. Funny thing is, the killings started the moment they came. Coincidence? I don't know. I do know a lot of surf Nazis have come up missing and its usually after they have a beef with the bikers. The lost boys I think is what they call themselves. They give me a weird feeling. I haven't decide if that was a bad thing yet or not. I guess only time will tell. I wonder the boardwalk a little longer, until i notice it starting to empty and shut down. I had passed the comic book shop awhile ago as its connected to the boardwalk. I hadn't seen the brothers and they didn't see me either. I know I'll have to face them soon enough. But just not tonight. Even though I know they'd give me shelter and stuff. I'd just rather not. I'd feel like a inconvince and I don't want that. So with that in mind I wander back down to the pier. Not as many fires liter the beach now. Though one still remains. The Nazis. They pay me no mind as I slink back to my comfort of darkness and use my jacket as a pillow as I lay down in the sand beneath the pier. Closing my eyes and praying sleep takes me soon.

-Unknown-

The boardwalk was silent and dark as it had closed down for the night. Workers going their seperate ways, tired and ready for sleep from having worked long shifts. Though while almost everyone else was going home and to bed. Few still lingered on the beach. The only distubance of the night was a group of Surf Nazis still partying around their bonfire. No care in the world as they let lose and have fun. unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows. A deep breath is taken as a pair of those eyes close before slowly reopening. Thier once warm brown orbs now a scorching red and yellowish color. Their once handsome face now morphing into something unnatrual and frightneing. Their friends doing the same with eyes to match. The gleam in their eye meaning one thing. Someone was about to die. With their targets set they swoop in. Laughter now turned to screams of pure fear and agony as they are viciously slaughtered. Cries of people begging for their life filling the air, followed by vicious snarls and slurps, snapping of bones and torn ligaments as blood stains the sand around. No surf Nazi left untouched as the remains of the now dead Nazis are thrown on the fire to burn. The last sound to be heard is the happily demonic laughter of the creatures that had just feed on them. Before they vanish off into the night. The only thing that lets you know something horrible has happened is the blood stanied sand and the bones in the fire. And only a mile or so away lays a sleeping form under a pier. Sleeping soundly, unaware of the events that have just taken place. And not knowing that the night is no longer safe for her in the place she calls home.


	3. Well, that's probably not good

Awe, thank you guys soo much for your kind reviews! I'm glad you are liking it so far! I've been trying to update as much as I can and since I have the time here comes chapter 2! I hope its good and I will try to make my chapters even longer the further I go and the more I figure out which direction to take it. I'm caught between a couple of ideas. So I hope in the end I choose a good one and it works out to my liking! I'm hopping that if this one goes well enough to maybe make another one to follow up with it. But we shall see!

Anyway I'll stop rambling on. lol Here you go!

(Is a little short. But that's cause I want the next chapter to be more filled with what's to come!)

Chapter 2~Well that's probably not good..

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my side and my long hair wrapped around my neck and face as if its trying to strangle me. I grumble sleepily and attempt to fight my hair free from its tangled mess around me. After a couple of minutes I'm untangled and able to see. I swear one day my hair will kill me. Blinking sleep out of my eyes I look off across the ocean to see the beautiful sunrise as the sun is just starting to show its face. The sky is beautiful with its mixing pinks and orange and bits of blue. I could stare at sunsets and sunrises all the time. For the time being the ocean seems to be calm besides the small splashes of waves here and there against the shore. The sounds of seagulls off in the dinstance as the world starts to wake up and get ready for the new day. I sit and watch the sky for a few more moments before slowly making my way to my feet and stretching my arms over my head. My back giving a satisfying pop as I do. I snatch my jacket up off the ground and shake the sand out of it before slipping it on and zipping it up. Fixing my hair the best I can I sit off for the boardwalk. Glad I can't see my face as I'm sure my eyeliner is a horrible sight to see at this moment. As well as my cheek.

About twelve minutes into my walk, a good ten feet or so away, I see smoke rising from a fire that's flames had long died. The closer I get the more I can tell something is off. Its not till I'm about five feet or so away and really looking at the sand I see that parts of it darkened a red. Moving closer, I bend and run my fingers over a red part of the sand. Nothing comes off on my fingers as I do. But as I look over at where the smoke is coming from, where a roaring fire use to be blazing high and pretty with its orange, yellowish red flames dancing and clashing against the darkness of the night as it tries to chase the shadows away with its light; my stomach drops and uneasy feeling consumes me. There in front of my in the pit of the once lively fire lay remains of what once was humans. Not a single one all the way in tact. No flesh or clothing covers the bones. The fire having ate away at anything that it could. I stumble back, eyes wide, my hand clutching my chest. This was the surf Nazis fire. "oh shit" I gasp and stumble back more falling onto my ass. I didn't like them, but I didn't wish death upon them either. I take one last look at the remains, before jumping to my feet. I take off running, my chest feeling tight as my breathing becomes ragged.

I'm not quite sure where I'm heading. My head spinning with so many horrible thoughts, images of what could have happened. How I was not far from them. 'How in the hell didn't I hear them?' I think as I force myself to stop running after a few, sure I'm far enough away from the murdered Nazis. Taking deep shallow breaths, I try and calm my breathing, leaning up against one of the wooden post holding up the boardwalk. It takes a few to get my breathing under check. Though my chest still feels tight. But with what? Fear? I'm not quite sure. I do know it hurts though. I slide down to the ground letting my back rest against the post. A low groan leaving me as my head falls to bury into my hands. "What do I do?" I whisper out loud to myself. "Do I call the police or let someone else find them?" I ponder that for a good bit. Though, I didn't have to make that decision. It wasn't long after I had ran off a fellow Nazi member finds what's left of his friends. Horrified and very upset he had ran off for help. Like me, never going to be able to get that sight out of his head. Though I'm sure it was worse for him. Those were his friends after all. I had made up my mind to go and tell. Meaning I had to pass by the scene. Cops surrounded it, pedestrians were trying to get a look but they were held back by yellow tape currently being put up and a few cops. Don't you know they just loved to have to deal with shit like this in the morning. I felt kinda relived I didn't have to get involved with the cops and tell them what I had found. Though pained to know someone else had to have found them for the cops to be here. Question is, how long did I really ponder this shit for the cops to already be here? Who the hell knows. I'm horrible for having to even think about it, I know. But you don't know the cops around here. They'd quickly pin murder on someone even if that person was the one to alert them and was innocent. Especially if you were a Thompson. I put up my hood and duck my head as I slink by and push my way through the small little crowd that had gathered. Deciding it was time to face the Frogs and tell them of the latest news.

"Do what!?" "That's fucking crazy!" The brothers scream as I had just finished telling them the news. Thankful that for the time being it has distracted them from my bruised up face. I don't speak as I listen to the brothers go back and forth. "It had to be vampires!" Edgar says, to which Alan quickly agrees. I just roll my eyes and still say nothing. They go back and forth for a few more moments before Alan stops mid sentence of whatever he was just saying. His voice low as he stares straight at me. Straight at my face. "What the hell happened to your face?" I frown and swivel around on the chair I had been occupying, my back to them as I mumble. "Do you even have to ask that?" Edgar growls and moves in front of me, gently gripping my chin and forcing my face up as he examines it. "That son of a bitch!" His eyes flash murderous. I gently grab his hand and give a soft smile as I try and calm the now pissed off brothers. "It's okay guys. He won't ever lay a hand on me again. "Oh yeah and why is that?" ask Alan who had moved to stand beside his brother. "Because I ran away from there and don't plan on going back, but to get clothes while he is gone." They stare me down for a few. The silence kinda awkward after a couple of seconds and their gazes making me uncomfortable, I squirm and clear my throat. Alan speaks before Edgar can. "You'll stay here." I shake my head and go to speak but Edgar beats me and makes it clear there is to be no argument. And so after I know for sure my father is gone, off getting wasted at Tony's bar more likely. I borrow one of their bikes and head to my house is dark and looks deserted from the outside as I ride up to it. Hopping off the bike, I make my way inside from the back, running up to my room after unlocking the door with my key. Stuffing random things into two bags and some stuff I know for sure I'll need. I take a quick shower and make myself more presentable, before heading back towards the frogs. The whole left side of my cheek black and blue. It swollen twice its size. I covered the bruises the best I could with makeup though.

It was starting to get really late by time I was heading back to the Frogs. The boardwalk having came alive hours ago, I have to push my way through thongs of excited, bubbly chatting people of all ages. No one even bothered by the findings of the dead bodies. Or least it don't seem it. Alan took a few to get me set up in a spare room before going back to help his brother down stairs. The shop packed with people. I sigh and look around my room for a few moments. The sounds of the boardwalk still very well heard from my room upstairs above the shop. calling to me. Fixing my ripped up "The doors" Band shirt and zipping up my black spiked leather jacket, I head down stairs, managing to slip past the Frogs and out the shop door, My ragged converses silent as they pad their way out and along the boardwalk. The sun starting to set off in the distance, I push my hands into my back pockets of my black ripped up jeans and head towards the concert. A big mistake I'll later find out.


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Back, thought I was good to go had things happen. So hopefully now I can get back to it and actually finish this story. This chapter has been redone as I didn't like what I had before. So you should prob reread this if you wish! Hope I wasn't too missed. As always RR's are very welcomed.**

 **Chapter 3~ Curiosity killed the cat.**

It was finally dark enough for the lights to come alive on the boardwalk and be seen from miles away. Colorful flashing lights drawing you in and welcoming you to the fun that lays within where they are coming from. A mixture of carnival music, people's voices and laughter, mingled with the music coming from where the concert is taking place make the place even more lively, noisy. I smile, flipping up my hood as I shove my hands into my pockets letting my feet carry me towards the sound of the band playing down on the beach. Head games by the Foreigner meets my ears as I make it even closer, able to tell what it is the band is playing now. My head bobs up and down slightly with the beat. It's not the real band, but a one doing a cover of it. Who might I say is doing a damn good job. I lean against the banister overlooking the chaos that is below as people sing and dance along to the band. My eyes twinkle with the dancing of the flames from lit fire barrels.

Across from me jamming and enjoying the band as well with girls wrapped around their arms giggling and giving googly eyes are the boys from the other night. The ones I had been staring at, only I haven't noticed them yet. But it don't take me long to flick my eyes up and over to them as I check out more of my surroundings. My heart stops as my whole body goes still, eyes wide. As my eyes scanned the group, they laid upon a oh so familiar face. Gasping out a sound of shock, I manage to clamp my open mouth shut. My eyes still glued to person. My mind trying to scramble up the how's and why's and is it really him? Is the face I'm staring at really my brother Laddie? Long shoulder length Brown hair, crooked smile, hazel brown eyes full of mischief, the same hazel as my own, small button nose like mine and that leather jacket..The same jacket I had gotten my brother for his 16th birthday just before he vanished. It was him, it had to be..It looked just like him. That young handsome face still looks the same as it did all those years ago. In fact it doesn't look like he had aged a bit, his hair was the only thing different as it was longer and wild. Not as wild as twisted sister dancing beside him though. And well he no longer held the tan he once did, his skin was now very pale.

Taking a deep breath I manage to rip my eyes away from him for a second. I feel my heart slowly start to work as I stare into the flames of the fire before flicking my eyes back up to look at him. He hadn't noticed me and neither had his friends this time. I had to get closer. I had to hear his voice. Pushing away from the beam and moving through throngs of people I push my way closer to the group. I stop in my tracks for a second as I hear his deep throaty laughter as the blonde girl clung to him whispers something into his ear. He grins his pearly white smile down at her as I move closer. Hiding beside the large beam that he happens to be leaning against. Some guy dancing around all crazy like beside me, head banging and too teased of black hair flying all around almost smacking me. Back flat to the beam, I listen to one of them say something about the song playing as the band has now started a new song, what it is? I can't tell you. I was to focused on trying to hear him speak. And he finally does and if it didn't know for sure it was already him, I did now. As he threw back a comment, I had no doubt in my mind who he was. I knew that voice very well. It use to sooth me after a night of dealing with dad. Deep, slightly raspy, but warm.

I didn't know how to feel, what to think or what the hell to do. It was my brother, I was mer inches away from him, a beam the only thing between us. After all theses years of thinking I'd never see him, that he was probably dead, even though I hoped not. Here he was, laughing, goofing off with friends and flirting with some girl. Once more I felt my heart stop, I couldn't breath. I had to get out of here. I push off from the beam and knock into the dancing boy, but I didn't care as I forced my feet to run. The boy yells something at me as he is knocked to his ass. I don't look back, I don't say sorry. Eyes bore into my back curiously as I retreat. Once more catching their attention. Thats twice already.

I dash down the stairs, tears in my eyes as I fight to find my breath. I get a few feet away, the sounds of the band faint as well as the sounds of the rest of the boardwalk. Holding onto one of the post holding up the walk. I clench my eyes closed, fighting off the tears that are wanting so badly to fall. Sadness, hurt and anger taking over all at once. The first two because I thought he was gone forever and because he never made contact with me never letting me know he was okay. Anger because he had left me behind, because he was alive. He was here and probably had been for a bit and probably didn't even have the want to let me know. I couldn't tell if I was more angry or hurt at the moment. I was filled with relief that he was okay, but I was also wishing that he had died. Sinking to the ground, I run my hands through my hair. Tears slowly starting to fall from my eyes as a broken sounding sob leaves my lips. Everything i've tried to keep in, coming out all at once. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

I don't know how long I cried for, it felt like forever. But after finally calming down, I manage to push myself up onto my feet. Wipping at my tear stained and slightly blotchy face, I head back towards the still very lively boardwalk. Clomping up the stairs, I'm once more a part of the lively crowd as I decide to head back towards where the frogs are. I've had enough for the night and just wanna be with my friends. Head down, I push my way through the throngs of people. Only lifting my head up here and there to make sure I'm going where I need to be and haven't strayed and went the wrong way at some point. I had come to the decision that it's best to push my brother out of my thoughts at least for tonight. Though the sounds of bikes has me lifting my head and once more coming to find my brother there in front of me with those others. The girls no longer with them and they now are on the bikes I heard rev to life. I frown, watching him shove one of the others that was with him earlier. I find he is very handsome, the guy he shoved. He had long black hair, was very much of the native american decent. No doubt about that. His facial fetures telling of that as well as his skin, though slightly more pale than the normal tan they tend to have. I find my eyes trailing down his bare chest as he only adornes a leather jacket on his upper half. Feeling my eyes on him, he turns his head in my direction cirously, moving my eyes back up they come to meet warm chocolate brown eyes.

 _"Oh fuck"_ I think to myself. _He_ _has caught me staring. I'm such a dumbass. And now the others are looking at me, shit, shit, shit."_ I flick my eyes over to my brother who has his head titlted at me. Studying me, I come to find. I meet his eyes too, I hide my emotions the best I can as we stare each othe down. But once more I find myself becoming upset. My eyes begin to water and I take that as my cue to snap my head away and make my feet move once more as its now also came to my attention I had stopped walking when I noticed them. This time I don't stop till I get to the comic book shop. Putting on a happy face and managing to fight this round of tears, I spend the rest of the night goofing off with the frog brothers and helping with the shop. Forcing my brother and his friends from my mind. Though I'm not off thier's and even though I didn't get to study the others, they got to study me very well. And this wasn't going to be the last time we come to cross paths, for my cirousity has made me catch their attention three times too many.~

 **~Mystery POV~**

"Emma!" A boy calls out, his legs aching from walking in the sand for so long. Frowning, he rakes his hands through his sandy blonde hair. He had come to pick up his little sister an hour ago. But after she didn't come to the truck and the bordwalk started to shut down, he got a sinking feeling and worry took over his mind. He had been looking for her for awhile. Went through all the empty stalls and all the places he could on the walk, before hitting the beach and checking out places known for having parties. All were mostly dead and his sister nor her friends were found at any of the places. He wanted to say she caught a ride home, but he knew she would have called him to let him know that she had caught a ride instead of waiting for him to get off work like she would usually do. But there was no call. He's starting to hope she just forgot to call and was safe at home, probably already fast asleep in bed. But that tug and sinking feeling in his stomach was making that hard to believe. But there was nothing else he could do, but to go home and just pray she's there.

Sadly he wouldn't go home and find his sister fast asleep in bed, he wouldn't find her at all. That next morning him and his parents would wake up to more than one phone call asking if Jane, Blaire and or Steffany where there. They in turn would mention their Emma only to find the same response "No". Like many others, the four girls would become another poster of the many lost in Santa Carla. Never found. Forever gone. They met a horrible fate that night, lured in by a beautiful evil. Their screams lost in the night like all the others who's luck wore out. Their lives sucked from them as thier blood sprayed the sand below them. Young, beautiful and dead. A snack of a monster. A monster with a familiar face that none would suspect. Innocent, beautiful and youthful looking, till it's time for thier true colors to shine. And this was just the start to whats to come. The blind forever to be lost at the hands of such creatures. The body count to rise and many familes to be broken. Just a price to pay for living in the murder capital of the world and catching the eyes of such predators that go bump in the night~


End file.
